thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rabbi
Rabbi is a blogger on thatguywiththeglasses.com. Most of his posts center around film and television, and he has done dozens of short videos, including his book review series High Fiction. He is the author of the series Clever but Canceled and The Greatest Movies You've Probably Never Seen, as well as the co-host of Channel Awesome's Spine Breakers podcast with Coldguy and JewWario. His blog entries have garnered him five Best of Blogs, a mention on the official site podcast Transmission Awesome, and a featured spot on the Community Homepage. Along with Chris Ferraiolo and Braeden Orr, he is one of the most popular non-featured members on the site. ---- Clever but Canceled Begun January 1st, 2009, Clever but Canceled details the overview and characters of a television show that was prematurely canceled and the reasons why. Each entry outlines what the show is about, what made it great, and speculates on what caused its removal from the air. Rabbi started by covering his favorite shows and immediately began taking requests. Although Part 31 is entitled "The Final Show", Rabbi promises that Clever but Canceled will return eventually. The Greatest Movies You've Probably Never Seen The Greatest Movies You've Probably Never Seen (or GMYPNS) examines what Rabbi calls "cinematic shut-ins"; that is, movies that are relatively obscure and not known to many people. There are three major points in each review: what it's about, why you should see it, and why you've probably never seen it. Requests are invited and considered for review. High Fiction Concerned that there were no video reviews of novel-length books, Rabbi began his own episodic show through his production company Scrambled Signal. In each episode, he reviews a current or classic fiction book, giving an outline of the plot and offering his recommendation, while mocking details of the story and struggling to control his fanboy rants. Season 1 ended with a negative review of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight. Season 2 began September 2009. On March 16th, 2010, Rabbi aired The High Fiction One Year Anniversary Special in honor of his first year of reviews. Unfortunately, no one showed up to congratulate him. This was later revealed to be the work of an evil plot by Beary and Phelous. Benzaie, Coldguy, JewWario, and Rabbi's dad Al also made appearances. Used to be Cool Used to be Cool is an occasional series in which Rabbi quickly and succinctly outlines the history of a person or thing that started out being cool, but dipped in quality and went downhill to become parodies of themselves. Episodes so far have examined Family Guy, Bruce Campbell, the Star Wars franchise, and the video sharing site YouTube. The show is short, usually no more than two minutes in length, and delivered entirely in voice over with accompanying images and clips. Random Articles and Videos In addition to his series, Rabbi has posted a handful of other articles and short videos to the site, including his "Watching..." series, in which he reacts to TGWTG site talent, and his two-part article series The 5 Best and The 5 Worst Spin-offs in television history. He has also done a Top 11 video in conjunction with his High Fiction series, in which he counts down the Top 11 movies that are better than the book. He most recently appeared with the rest of the Wiki Team in their tribute video Blistered, Inked, and Awesome: A Channel Awesome Tribute, which celebrated the site's second anniversary. In the video, Spike's Girl has a dream where all the Channel Awesome producers are replaced by members of the Wiki Team, who end up doing poor imitations. Rabbi lent his voice in tribute to Familiar Faces producer CR. Spine Breakers On August 6th, 2009, Rabbi joined the ranks of TGWTG.com as he, Coldguy and JewWario began a podcast on the site. The name of the show is Spine Breakers and in the podcast, they look at books, review them and discuss them. The podcast moves at a relaxing pace and covers recent and classic books, as well as literary news stories and lesser-known authors. Published poet June O'Leary filled in for Rabbi on the fourth episode to talk about her book Pocket Prayers. Links *TGWTG profile *Scrambled Signal Productions *YouTube Channel *Spine Breakers at TGWTG.com. Category:Content Category:Wiki Staff